Mystery gumball theater episode 2
by Agent BM
Summary: episode 2 of the series
1. theme song

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Episode 2: the painting**

In the not too distant future…. Next Sunday AD

There was a cat named Nicole, not much different from you or me

She worked at Gizmonic institute, just another face in a blue jumpsuit

She did a good job making new things

But her bosses didn't like her so they shot her and her family into space

We'll send her Gumball episodes, any episode we can get.

She'll have to sit and watch them all and we'll monitor her mind

Now remember that she can't control where the episodes begin or end

She'll try to keep her sanity with the help of her family

Family roll call:

Gumball

Darwin

Anais

Richard

Nicole

If you're wondering how they eat and breathe, and other science facts

Just repeat to yourself it's just a show, I should really just relax

For mystery Gumball theater 3000


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

On the satellite of love, the Wattersons were getting for their invention exchange with Dr. Grant. The video phone on the desk started to ring

"Hey mom, the evil overlord who sent us here is calling" said Gumball

"Put him through" said Nicole

They answered and on the screen appeared a man in a black suit with a button on that said trainee

"Welcome to deep 13, would you like to try our smooth, creamy thruster buster?" asked the man

"I don't think we know you, where's Dr. Grant?" asked Richard

"I'm Jeff, I'm new here. Dr. Grant had to step out at the moment" said Jeff

"Oh, okay" said the family

"As far as you know, I'm the new Marshall in town. That's right I'm the god, I'M THE GOD. Can I take your order please?" asked Jeff

"Yeah, what's in a thruster buster?" asked Richard

"A thruster buster is a thick four pound slice of our oven tempered meal food, covered with wet runny blister of growth compost, onions, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, special sauce, skanked while you sleep. Would you like fries with that?" asked Jeff

"Ew, that sounds disgusting, why would anyone buy that?" asked Darwin

"It's our most popular food here" said Jeff

"Thanks, but no thanks Jeff. We'll have 5 solar burgers and 5 space fries" said Nicole

"Would you like something to drink with that?" asked Jeff

"Yeah, what would you guys like to drink" asked Nicole

"I'll have a root beer" said Darwin

"I'll have a coke" said Gumball

"I want a sprite" said Anais

"I'll have a root beer" said Richard

"I'll have a coke too" said Nicole

"Okay, so that's 5 solar burgers, 5 space fries, 2 root beers, 2 cokes, and a sprite. Now will you be eating out or will you be dining in with us?" asked Jeff

"What the heck, we'll eat in" said Nicole

"Yeah that sounds great" said Richard

"Yeah, bring us down to earth, that's the button on the left over there" said Gumball

"Got it, Gerry, I need you to set up 5 tables, I mean a table for 5, thank you" said Jeff to some weird creature

"Sylvia, take these thruster busters to this address, and please don't burrow up through the bedrooms this time" said Jeff as he gave another creature 2 boxes. Dr. Grant walked into the room

"So, how's our new enterprise coming trainee?" asked DG

"Well I sold another one. In fact I have our first order to dine in as a matter of fact" said Jeff

"Jeff, Jeff, look at me when I'm talking to you. We don't do dine in, we only do take out. Who wants to dine in anyway?" asked DG

"Well its Nicole and her family, I was just about to bring them down" said Jeff as he reached for the console on the desk

"What? No" said DG

"I guess we're not going home today" said Anais

DG hit Jeff in the butt with a paddle

"Owie owie owie owie owie ow I'm sorry sir" said Jeff in pain

"Now go get this week's invention exchange" said DG to Jeff

"As for you Wattersons, the only thing you'll be served is more episodes of the amazing world of Gumball. Now what have you made this week?" asked DG

"Well you'll like this one sir" said Nicole as she walked in with a mech suit on "it's called the bgc-19. We made it because we feel that drummers in bands don't get enough attention. So this machine will let drummers walk around on stage and still get to play"

"So what did you make sir?" asked Nicole as she got out of the suit

"Well we made this, we call it the bgc-19, we made it because drummers aren't noticed enough on stage" said Jeff

"Jeff, look at the screen. They made the same thing" shouted DG angrily

DG hit Jeff in the butt again

Owie owie owie owie ow, I'm sorry" said Jeff

"Well I have to give it to you this week Wattersons, you're experiment today will be the painting" said DG "Jeff, send them the cartoon"

"Ok, which button was it?" asked Jeff

"That one" said DG

"Well, here we go again" said Nicole

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" said the family as they rushed into the theater

**That's the end of chapter 2, please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
